Wedding Bells
by April Poynter
Summary: Jessica y Danny están comprometidos. Jessica y Danny se separan. Jessica viaja a Boston mientras Danny se queda en Londres. Danny se está por casar, y Jessica tiene que impedirlo. ¿Volverán a estar juntos?


—No puedes estar hablando en serio –le dije a mi amiga que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono.

—Muy en serio, Jess –se escuchaba molesta-. ¡Tienes que hacer algo! –suplicó.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo, Liz? El ya se olvidó de mi. Se va a casar.

_El mismo día que se comprometió conmigo hace tres años._ Dije en mi mente.

—No seas imbecil, Jess. ¡Danny aún te ama!

—No me hubiera dejado ir si así fuera –le recordé.

—El también es un imbecil. No seas necia y escúchame –me regañó-. Yo no pienso permitir que mi hermano se case con esa zorra vestida de Channel. Ya sabes lo que dicen: aunque la zorra se vista de seda, seguirá follándose a cualquier hombre que tenga dinero –solté una risa.

—Así no es el dicho.

—Tecnicismos. Te necesito, Jess, Danny sufrirá si llega a dar el 'sí'. Y tú lo sabes. Más te vale que ya estés empacando tus cosas. A penas corte contigo llamaré al aeropuerto para reservarte un boleto para que lo pases a retirar. Un boleto para mañana mismo. Te mandaré un texto avisándote la hora a la que sale el vuelo.

—No te dije que iría –le recordé.

—Pero lo harás. Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes dejar que Danny se case con Lorayne. Así que…

—Tienes razón, no puedo permitirlo. Pero tampoco tengo derecho a decirle qué hacer.

—No te hagas la orgullosa conmigo, Jess. Te lo digo en serio, empaca tus cosas y trae tu culo a Londres.

—De acuerdo –dije luego de un momento.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, amiga. El futuro y la felicidad de mi hermano dependen de ti.

—Sin presión –dije irónicamente.

—Como sea. Mañana a la mañana llamaré a Tom para avisarle que vendrás…

—¡No! –grité-. No le digas nada a Tom. No voy de visita ni de vacaciones. Solo iré a hablar con Danny, no me importa lo que decida luego de escucharme, eso si es que me quiere escuchar, pero a penas pronuncie mi última palabra yo me vuelvo a Boston.

—Tu orgullo será tu perdición, mi querida amiga, pero está bien, no te obligaré a quedarte si no quieres, ya es mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo.

—Gracias.

—Yo iré a recogerte al aeropuerto, luego te llevaré con Danny.

—De acuerdo.

—Debo cortarte ya, quiero tener ese boleto reservado lo más rápido posible. Te veré en dos días.

—En dos días. Nos vemos, Liz. Cuídate.

—También tú.

A penas había terminado de cortar la llamada cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que Liz me llamó minutos antes para decirme que el amor de mi vida se casaría con una zorra bien vestida. Nada más y nada menos que el mismo día que él y yo nos prometimos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

Aún recordaba ese día. Los últimos exámenes de nuestro último año habían terminado, ambos los logramos pasar con altas notas y salimos corriendo del edificio Cleverston tomados de la mano y riendo. Danny me abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a girar sobre su lugar hasta que perdió el equilibrio y ambos caímos sobre el césped.

—No puedo creer que ya haya acabado.

—Parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos en primer año y yo te miraba los pechos desde mi lugar arriba del tuyo –ambos reímos.

—Y parece que fue ayer cuando fuiste a mi dormitorio borracho, a las 3 am, a pedirme que saliera contigo.

—Esa fue una gran noche –dijo con voz nostálgica.

—Eso porque tu no recuerdas la parte en que tuve que arrastrarte hasta el baño para que vomitaras y luego yo tuve que limpiar todo lo que ensuciaste –él se subió encima mío, sosteniendo su peso con sus rodillas. Me miró sonriente.

—Y aún creo que soy un bastardo afortunado porque a pesar de eso aún así aceptaste salir conmigo –se inclinó y me besó. El beso no duró mucho, en menos de un parpadeo se puso de mí y me arrastró consigo-. He estado pensando en esto durante un tiempo –dijo nerviosamente.

—¿En que eres un bastardo afortunado? –pregunté confundida. Él soltó una risita.

—Si, en eso y… en esto –entonces se arrodilló en una pierna y me tomó las manos-. Estuve esperando a que este momento llegara desde que desperté de la peor, o la mejor dependiendo del lado en que se la vea, resaca de mi vida, y vi a esta hermosa chica sentad frente a mi mirándome con la sonrisa más brillante que jamás haya visto –metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña cajita negra aterciopelada, la abrió y ahí había un hermoso anillo de oro con un zafiro incrustado-. No es mucho, pero te prometo que cuando comience a trabajar te compraré otro mejor.

—Si te atreves a sacar ese anillo de mi dedo una vez que me lo pongas, te arrancaré la cabeza –le advertí con lágrimas en los ojos y voz ahogada. El me sonrió más ampliamente y luego tomó el anillo.

—Espera… quiero decir las palabras –se aclaró la garganta-. Jessica Fletcher, ¿quieres ca…?

—¡Si! –grité interrumpiéndolo. Puso el anillo en mi dedo y ambos quedamos contemplándolo por unos segundos, luego él se puso de pie. Varios de nuestros compañeros aplaudían y venían a felicitarnos.

Jamás olvidaría ese 15 de febrero de 2010.

Y ahora, 2 de febrero de 2013, yo estaba sola en mi departamento en Boston.

Debido a la temática que había elegido para hacer mi tesis, yo debía venir a Boston, y Danny debía quedarse en Londres. Al principio habíamos logrado que la relación funcionara, hasta que la desconfianza se hizo presente y la distancia nos afectó más de lo que pensamos. Cuando volví a Londres luego de tres meses, nada era como antes, Danny no parecía demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de solucionar el problema, y luego de una discusión, cancelamos el compromiso, como si tantos años juntos no hubieran existido. Le dije que volvería a Boston, y él… no me detuvo. Solo me deseó lo mejor.

—¡Jess! –me giré ante la voz de mi amiga que sonó con eco en el aeropuerto. Se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba y me abrazó-. Dios, Jessica, te ves como la mierda –dijo horrorizada cuando nos separamos y me vio la cara. Yo estaba segura que así era.

—Gracias –le dije con sarcasmo. Mi voz sonaba vacía y rasposa.

—¡Jesús! Escucha tu voz… ¿Acaso te la pasaste llorando en el vuelo?

—De hecho si, y la pobre Sra. Smithson tuvo que escuchar mi deprimente y patética historia –la mujer que se había sentado a mi lado me había escuchado hablar, sonarme la nariz, maldecir a Danny, a Lorayne, a Liz y a mí misma.

—Mejor vamos a casa.

Liz no me habló mucho durante el trayecto hasta su departamento. Lo cual agradecí ya que no me sentía como una buena compañía. Llegamos y ella me dijo que tomara mi tiempo en la ducha.

—¿Cuándo me llevarás a Danny? –le pregunté más tarde mientras bebíamos té.

—En un par de horas, en estos momentos creo que está con Tom –asentí con la cabeza. Quería ver a mi hermano, pero si él me veía ahora, en esta condición, me haría quedar en Londres. Yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

El teléfono sonó y mi amiga fue a atender.

—Jess, debo dejarte unos momentos, mamá me necesita par no se qué, ¿no te molesta, verdad?

—Ve tranquila, de todas formas quería dormir un poco –ella tomó su bolso y sus llaves.

—Estás en tu casa, volveré lo más rápido posible.

Luego de que Liz se fuera lavé las tazas y las cucharas, fui a la habitación de mi amiga, me cambié de ropa y me tiré en la cama.

Solo había estado acostada diez minutos cuando golpearon la puerta; los párpados me pesaban, pero mi cabeza daba vueltas pensando en lo que le diría a Danny. Descalza fui a la sala.

—¿Quién es? –pregunté.

—¿Liz? –me quedé de piedra con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Era él.

Mierda.

Como si del otro lado me estuviese esperando una horda de zombies, abrí la puerta lentamente.

Danny estaba con un brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y la otra mano la tenía metida en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando me vio –me recordó a cuando comenzó a despertarse luego de su resaca. Ese color azul verdoso seguía viendo a través de mí-. Sus labios se separaron, tomó aire audiblemente, como si fuera a decir algo, pero al final volvió a cerrar la boca. Se veía tan increíblemente guapo como siempre, a pesar de que solo llevaba puesto una camiseta de color gris, abrigo negro, jeans y botas.

—¿Jess? –dijo finalmente-. ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? –tartamudeó.

—Yo hum… vine de visita –mentí. Por unos momentos se quedó en silencio, barriéndome con la mirada.

—Oh, si… yo… hum… ¿Está Liz?

—No, se fue a lo de tu mamá hace unos momentos. Dijo que volvería pronto

Silencio.

—¿Puedo pasar a esperarla? –preguntó dubitativo.

—Si, claro –me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Se movía raro, lo cual significaba que estaba nervioso-. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

Nos quedamos frente a frente por un largo tiempo.

—Vine por ti –dije de repente. Nada como poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—¿Por mí?

—Liz me lo pidió. Ella… no quiere que te cases con Lorayne.

—¿Solo por eso viniste? ¿Porque Liz te lo pidió? –dudé en responder, pero ya había metido el pie el agua, era hora de zambullirse. ¿Por qué mezclaba metáforas?

—No –dije finalmente-. Tampoco yo quiero que te cases con ella.

Se sorprendió.

—Solo vine para decirte un par de cosas, no te diré lo que debes hacer o no. Solo te pido que me escuches –le dije mirando al suelo.

—Te escucho –dijo con voz a penas audible.

—Casarte con Lorayne sería un error. Tu no tienes idea lo… ella es… es una hija de puta. Dios, no tienes idea de todo lo que ha hecho. Es egoísta, es mala, es ambiciosa. Ella no te quiere Danny. Y realmente entiendo como consideraste si quiera en casarte con ella.

—Bueno, ya que tu me abandonaste decidí seguir adelante –dijo molesto.

—Yo no te abandoné, Danny.

—¡Te volviste a ir a Boston! ¡No te importó que te dijera que no debíamos casarnos!

—¡Tu me dejaste ir! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Yo quería solucionarlo! Pero tu no te veías muy interesado en hacer lo mismo.

—¡Te amaba, maldita sea! ¡Por supuesto que quería arreglarlo! –se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—¿Me… amabas? –dije en un hilo de voz. Luego de que dejamos de gritar el silencio me aturdió más que los gritos-. ¿Ya no lo haces? –las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Danny me miró sorprendido y dio un paso dubitativo en mi dirección.

—Por supuesto que si. Nunca amaré a nadie más, porque tú, Jessica Fletcher, a pesar de la forma en que todo terminó entre nosotros, me arruinaste para amar a cualquier otra mujer.

—Lo que te dije de Lorayne… esas no son mis únicas razones. No quiero que te cases ni con ella ni con cualquier otra porque se suponía que seríamos tú y yo contra el mundo por el restote nuestras vidas. Porque se suponía que sería yo a la que esperaras en el altar. Se suponía que tu y yo correríamos al auto mientras nos tiraran arroz. Porque se suponía que tendrías cuatro hijos conmigo. Porque… se suponía que las campanas de boda sonarían por nosotros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Danny me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, su corazón latía igual de rápido que el mío. Mis lágrimas mojaron su camiseta, pero él no se movió, yo rodeé su cintura y me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Aunque en realidad así era.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? Yo habría hecho lo que fuera para volver a ser lo que éramos. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Jessica, y cada día, cada noche, me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi si no me hubiese emborrachado aquella noche y hubiera ido a tu dormitorio. Estos tres años han sido un infierno, nunca pensé que todo lo que Liz dijo de Lorayne fuera cierto, ella simplemente parecía una mujer que buscaba un matrimonio –apoyó su mentón en mi cabeza-. Pero nunca la amé, y no la amo.

—Yo esperaba que fueras por mi –hablé contra su pecho-. No quería dejarte, porque sabía que si te dejaba nunca conocería a nadie más como tú. Pero no te veías como si hubieses querido solucionar algo, pensé que ya no me amabas como antes y si así era… bueno, yo quería verte feliz, así que me fui. ¿Eres feliz con ella? Si es así entonces prometo ser feliz por ti –se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para mantener mi cuerpo cerca y para tomar mi rostro en sus manos. Limpió mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

—¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, Jess? Solo podré ser feliz contigo a mi lado. Solo contigo.

Y entonces me besó. Y volví a sentirme esa chica universitaria en su primera cita con el chico que sería su futuro novio. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo atraje más hacia mí. Había extrañado sus labios, sus besos. Solo él lograba hacerme volar hasta Plutón con tan solo un beso. Y en ese beso había tantos sentimientos…

—Dejaré a Lorayne –dijo separándose de repente-. Le diré que el compromiso está acabado. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo, Jess. Te necesito a mi lado, te necesito ahora, te necesitaré en un año y por el resto de mi vida. Por favor, dime que no me dejarás otra vez. Por favor –levanté mi cabeza, justo para ver como lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Las limpié con mis pulgares y besé sus párpados.

—Me quedaré contigo –dje en un susurro. El soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Gracias a Dios.

Me encontraba de pie frente a una enorme biblioteca con el álbum de fotografías de mi maravillosa boda cuando los hombres de la empresa de mudanza entraron cargando el sofá.

—¿Dónde quiere que los ubiquemos, Sra. Jones? –me preguntó uno de ellos. Me moví hacia el lugar.

—Justo aquí –me moví para que ellos pudieran continuar.

—Mierda, Tom, sostenlo bien –se quejó Danny. Él y mi hermano entraban a la casa con el enorme televisor.

—Tú sostenlo bien, imbécil –le reprochó mi hermano. Finalmente pudieron dejar el televisor sobre la mesada.

—¿Qué te parece? –me preguntó mi esposo acercándose hasta donde yo estaba parada.

—Queda perfecto –dije besando su mejilla-. Todo está perfecto.

Dos semanas después de que viniera a salvar a Danny del error más grande se su vida me trasladé nuevamente a Londres y nos comprometimos. Un mes después alquilamos un departamento para mudarnos juntos. Cinco meses después nos casamos y fuimos de luna de miel a Irlanda. Cuando volvimos, continuamos viviendo en el departamento. Pero ahora, dos meses desde aquello, nos estamos mudando a una casa, ya que puedo decir felizmente que estoy embarazada de dos meses.

Al final las campanas de boda si sonaron para nosotros dos. Las escucho sonar cada día desde que Danny y yo volvimos a estar juntos.


End file.
